See you soon
by moustache-Chan
Summary: " Après l'horrible guerre au sommet, Iris se retrouve dans le sous-marin d'un de ses ennemis, avec son capitaine blessé physiquement et moralement.Elle se réfugie sur l'île des femmes avec Trafalgar Law mais la jeune fille ne s'habitue pas à cette cohabitation. Malheureusement pour Iris le voyage ne sera que plus long pour elle. La suite sera postée plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonour, je me présente rapidement, je m'appelle Elisa. J'écris des petites histoires à mes heures perdues. C'est pour cela que je vous poste ma premier "fanfiction". Il n'y aura pas de publication régulière car je ne veux pas me forcer et l'inspiration me vient comme elle veut. Pour cette histoire, je l'avoue, elle peut paraître un peu gnan gnan, surtout dans le chapitre 2. Cela tourne autour de Trafalgar Law qui est mon personne préféré dans one piece qui est aussi mon manga préféré et la jeune Po Dragon D. Iris qui est mon Oc, je me représente à travers ce personnage. Mon histoire est mise en K+ car le chapitre 2 s'orientera plus vers le sexe tout en restant soft biensûr, je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires ou de conjugaisons qui pourraient se trouver dans les textes. Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: L'univers de One piece n'est pas à moi, si une chose dérange un lecteur la partie gênante sera supprimée ou modifiée.**

 **. . .**

Le bruit sourd des canons en marchent envahissaient l'espace. Les combats faisaient rages. Les hommes tombèrent un à un. Mort. Destruction. Tristesse. Porgtas D. Ace venait de mourir dans les bras de son frère. Jimbei et Iris essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de le protéger, étant en état de choc, mais ils furent vite dépassés. Jimbei fut le premier à être touché, avant qu'Iris ne comprenne ce qui se passe, ils avaient été pris en charge, lui et Luffy, par Baggy Le Clown qui s'était envolé. Iris fit apparaitre ses grandes ailes de dragon qui balayèrent tous les hommes se trouvant dans un rayon de quelques mètres autour d'elle, puis s'envola à son tour. Elle ne perdit pas une seule fois le clown des yeux, non, son capitaine était bien trop important pour elle. Malheureusement, à cause de son inattention, l'Amiral Kizaru en profita et la transperça par 3 fois avec ses rayons lasers. La brune serra les dents sous l'effet de la douleur et chuta. Ses ailes disparurent. Marco Le Phoenix voyant la détresse de son ancienne petite protégée alla voler à son secours et réussit à la rattraper à ras du sol. Avec la force qui lui rester, il remonta bien haut dans les airs. Pendant ce temps, Baggy avait lancé Luffy et Jimbei sur un sous- marin jaune qui était dirigé par un certain Trafalgar Law dit : « Le Chirurgien De La Mort ». Marco, ayant vus le trajet, emmena la jeune fille évanouit sur le pont de l'engin. Il la tendit au ténébreux :

 **« - Elle fait partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. »**

Law attrapa la brunette et Marco repartit dans les combats sous sa forme semi-humaine. Il la regarda et évalua vite son état de santé visible. De nombreuses égratignures et plaies, et 3 fins trous étaient visibles sur son ventre ainsi que, surement, dans son dos. Elle ne saignait pas beaucoup mais pouvait quand même succomber à ses blessures, il fallait lui établir les premiers soins. Il la confit à un membre d'équipage et lui donna quelques indications pour ensuite rattraper le chapeau de paille de son ennemi. Il rentra, ferma la porte et le sous-marin s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la mer fuyant l'atrocité de la Guerre au Sommet.

. . .

En sortant de la salle d'opération principale, Trafalgar Law se pinça l'arête du nez. Il venait de passer toute la nuit à essayer de garder l'état de Monkey D. Luffy plus ou moins stable. Il avait heureusement réussis et avait aussi soigné totalement l'homme poisson qui l'accompagnait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas aller se coucher, il lui restait une patiente à vérifier. Il se dirigea donc, d'un pas nonchalant, à l'infirmerie. Il entra dans la pièce où on ne pouvait qu'entendre des bips réguliers. Bon, au moins son rythme cardiaque était normal. Il posa son nodashi contre le mur et se saisit du calepin d'informations qu'un de ses subordonnés lui avait soigneusement préparé. Bon, alors, PoDragon D. Iris dit : « La Dragonne », 55 000 000 de berrys. Fait partis de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. De nombreuses égratignure, plusieurs plaies ouvertes et de nombreux hématomes, y compris un énorme qui commençait à se former sur son joue droite. 1 ou 2 côtes fêlées et les 3 grosses plaies principales sur le ventre et dans le dos. Law l'avait déjà vu, sur les Shabondy. Normal en même temps, elle faisait partis de l'équipage ennemi. Il s'en souvenait très bien de la façon dont elle s'était cassé la gueule dans les escaliers pendant le combat dans la salle des ventes. Pour lui, c'était une petite maladroite qui ne servait à rien. Une miette, une poussière, un parasite parmi un équipage puissant. Une fillette fragile qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette Guerre au Sommet. Law soupira, pourquoi la sauvait-il déjà ? Des faibles comme elle n'ont rien à faire dans la piraterie. Bon, Law se massa les tempes et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il se mit au travail, quelques points de sutures s'imposaient. Il commença donc d'abord par les 3 principales plaies puis recousu certaines qui n'en avaient pas forcément besoin mais c'était juste de la précaution. Il ne l'endormit pas, elle était évanouis donc ne sentait rien, mais au pire il s'en foutait un peu qu'elle souffre, il ne portait pas sa réputation de sadique pour rien. Il termina son boulot et alla se laver les mains. Il se retourna pour partir quand il croisa 2 grandes Iris bleues.

 **« - L-Luffy ..., réussit-elle difficilement à dire.**  
 **\- Il est en vie. »**

Il entendit un petit soupir de soulagement puis les yeux de la jeune femme se refermèrent. Law reprit son indispensable nodashi puis sortit. Bon, d'accord, fallait quand même qu'il ne l'avoue, elle était hyper bien foutu, pour une gamine qui servait à rien ! Il soupira puis partis s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelques heures de repos lui étaient bien méritées.

. . .

 **« - Capitaine ! Capitaine ! »**

Le chirurgien de la mort se réveilla en sursaut. Après avoir passé plus d'une semaine de tranquillité à surveiller ses patients, il se demandait ce qui paniquait tant son second.

 **« - Entres Bepo », grogna-t-il.**

L'ours blanc rentra en fracas.

 **« -C'est terrible Capitaine, elle n'est plus dans l'infirmerie ! Elle n'est plus là ! »**

Law fronça les sourcils, PoDragon ne devrait pas être en état de marcher, ses 3 grosses blessures dans le ventre devait l'empêcher de marcher pour un bon moment. Il se leva en caleçon et enfila son pantalon et son sweat habituels en même temps qu'il donnait des ordres.

 **« -Fouillez le sous-marin, je viens vous aidez. Réquisitionnes tout le monde, elle doit forcément être à l'intérieure. »**

Trafalgar sortit de sa chambre suivit de près par son fidèle second. Ils se séparent vite. Tout le monde se mit à la recherche de la brunette. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, sinon ses blessures se seraient ouvertes. Law soupira, il manquait plus que ça, ils avaient pourtant passés une bonne semaine calme, et maintenant une gamine capricieuse devait briser cette sérénité. Désespèrent. Ils cherchèrent toute la matinée, sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Trafalgar eu la brillante idée d'allait vérifier l'état de ses patients. Il entra dans la salle stérile de Monkey . Son état s'était stabilisé mais pas amélioré, il était blessé à l'intérieur, dans son esprit, dans son cœur. Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit une petite masse à côté de celui-ci. Po était assise sur une chaise endormis la tête entre ses bras sur le lit. Law en colère essaya vainement de se calmer, il aurait dut y penser plus tôt, ça leur auraient épargné des heures et des heures de recherches, mais il était aussi en colère contre la demoiselle, comment osait telle se barrer ou encore fragiliser son travail. Law se massa les tempes et pris une grande inspiration, ne pas tous péter, ne pas tous péter. Il avança vers la fille et s'accroupis devant elle. Celle-ci dormait visiblement profondément et paisiblement. Ses blessures ne saignaient pas s'était déjà un bon point. Il se demanda quand même comment elle avait fait pour aller jusqu'ici, une centaine de mètres séparaient l'infirmerie et la chambre stérile de Luffy, cela demandait une force assez ouf pour une jeune femme blessée. Le ténébreux passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la souleva en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher ses blessures ou encore de toucher le chapeau de paille. Il sortit dans les couloirs et croisa quelques hommes, il ordonna d'arrêter les recherches et de retourner à leur corvées. Lui, il alla poser la brunette dans le lit dans l'infirmerie. Pour plus de sécurité il attacha sa cheville avec une menotte qu'il relia à la bordure du lit. Au moins elle ne pourrait plus sortir de là. Puis il souleva son haut déchiré pour vérifier une dernière fois que ses plaies étaient bien fermées, bon tout aller bien ? Mais Law se promis, une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, il pousserait une bonne gueulante, elle n'était pas chez elle.

Iris était assise sur le lit regardant désespérément la chaîne qui entravée sa cheville. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle était avec son capitaine, qui l'avait déplacée ? C'est lui qui lui avait mis cette chaîne ? Elle tira dessus, c'était trop solide et ça lui serrait trop la cheville. Cela devait être surement du granit marin. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte grinçait. Une personne rentra. Elle l'observa attentivement, c'était un grand homme, assez fin mais le teint plutôt bronzé. Des cheveux noirs cachés par son chapeau blanc moucheté. Des yeux gris foncé, on aurait dit des nuages sombres avant une tempête. Une petite barbichette de même couleur que sa tignasse. Il avait plusieurs boucles d'oreilles dorées. Il était habillé d'un sweat jaune et noir, avec un étrange emblème, un jeans moucheté également avec des chaussures simples noires. Un grand sabre vraiment magnifique reposait sur son épaule.

 **« - Ah .. Tu es enfin réveillée. »**

Iris le regarda, il lui disait quelque chose, elle était sûr de l'avoir déjà vus, sa voix aussi lui disait quelque chose. Il se rapprocha et se plaça devant elle.

 **« - Ecoute, on va mettre les choses au clairs directement. En allant retrouver ton capitaine, tu aurais pu abimée mon travail et mourir, alors maintenant tu restes dans cette chambre attachée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si tu es sage je verrais bien pour te détacher. Compris, Miss ? »**

Iris hocha la tête, merde, elle était terrifiée, même si Iris avait déjà fait affaire avec des paroles plus dures, cet homme avait une aura qui la pétrifiée.

 **« - Bien alors PoDragonD. Iris, c'est ça ? »**

La brunette hocha, de nouveau, positivement la tête.

 **« - Tu es muette ?**

 **\- Non, répondit-elle après cette raclée la gorge.**

 **\- Tu fais partis de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ?**

 **\- Oui un problème avec ça ?**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- 1 mois. »**

Law haussa les sourcils, cette fille avait du répondant quand elle voulait. Il sourit intérieurement.

 **« - Je t'apporterais ton repas dans 30 minutes. »**

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

 **«- Oh oui enfaite, je te conseille d'être plus aimable avec moi ou mon équipage, sinon c'est ton capitaine qui prendra à ta place. »**

Sur ces mots, il sortit puis pouffa de rire en fermant la porte. Bien sûr, il ne ferait rien à un de ses patients ! Mais il fallait bien la menaçait un petit peu. Mais Iris, elle, y croyait, « Quel enfoiré ! », pensa- t-elle. La brunette grogna, merde !

Law alla dans le salon où plus de la moitié de son équipage était réunis, ils avaient tous eu un temps de repos après avoir cherché avec acharnement la fugitive. C'est Sachi, un mécanicien et un apprentis-infirmier qui pris la parole.

 **« - Alors Capitaine ? Elle est réveillée ?**

 **\- Oui et c'est une petite sauvage », dit-il en soupirant.**

Tout l'équipage soupira, mince eux qui pensait qui pourrait en profiter ! Bepo, le second apporta une tasse de café à son capitaine, qui la pris avec plaisir.

 **« - Capitaine, moi je pense l'avoir déjà vus quelque part…**

 **\- Elle fait partis de l'équipage au chapeau de paille depuis un mois, on a dut la voir aux Shabondy.**

 **\- Non, j'ai lus un article sur elle, il y a déjà plusieurs mois. »**

Le cuisinier sortit de son ancre, la cigarette à la bouche.

 **« - Bepo, tu parlerais de la Princesse Perdue ? »**

Le concernée hocha la tête. Law intéressé, lui dit de continuer.

 **« - Il y a quelques mois, la fille de la reine du Royaume des dragons a disparu, on a mis une prime sur sa tête, c'est une jeune fille importante pour l'équilibre des royaumes. A ce qui parait, elle aurait disparu après que ses parents lui ai dit qu'elle allait se marier. »**

Law fronça les sourcils.

 **« - J'ai du mal à croire que c'est une Princesse, elle a l'air d'une petite sauvage.**

 **\- Je ne dis pas que c'est elle capitaine, mais il y a de nombreuses similitudes, Vego fouilla dans un tiroir et tendit à son capitaine une photo.**

 **\- En effet, elles se ressemblent beaucoup, je lui demanderais après, pour l'instant fais lui un repas. »**

Vego hocha la tête et repartis dans sa cuisine se mettre aux fourneaux. Sachi, Penguin se regardèrent, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine aussi intéressé par quelqu'un.

 **« - Capitaine, on va devoir s'occuper d'elle ?**

 **\- Non, je vais le faire, et d'ailleurs, interdiction de la détachée ou encore de la faire sortir ! Ses plaies ne se sont pas ouvertes mais elles sont bien rouges. Ça pourrait la mettre en danger. »**

Vego sourit derrière sa cuisinière, on avait beau dire que son capitaine était cruel et sans cœur mais quand il s'agissait de la santé de ses patients s'était l'homme le plus attentionné au monde. Il termina la cuisson de la viande et le sauté de légume et les mirent dans une assiette. Le capitaine lui avait dit qu'un malade ayant subis une opération avait besoin de beaucoup de protéines pour se remettre en forme alors maintenant il faisait des plats spécialement pour eux. Il ressortit et donna l'assiette à Law.

 **«- Voilà pour la jeune fille ! »**

Le ténébreux hocha la tête en remercîment et sortit de la pièce pour, bien certainement, allait rejoindre la jeune fille.

Iris attendit désespérément allongé sur le lit, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle attendait. En plus son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal, elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle s'était fait cela, mais elle avait participé à la grande bataille au côté de son capitaine. Pendant que lui avait été dans la prison D'Impel Down, elle avait suivis Boa Hancock se faisant passer pour une amazone, elle portait d'ailleurs toujours ses vêtements peu couvrant. La brunette rougit un peu, merde, ils étaient encore plus petits après la bataille. On dirait presque qu'elle était en culotte-tee-shirt. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître, l'homme de toute à l'heure avec un plateau à la main. Il posa son nadoshi contre le mur puis se dirigea vers elle. Il lui posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

 **« - Mange. »**

Sous une telle autorité, Iris se plia et s'empara du couteau et de la fourchette. C'est vrai, qu'elle avait vraiment faim et ce plat était délicieux. Pendant ce temps, le chirurgien s'assit sur un tabouret et lus un dossier.

 **« -humm, enfaite, qui êtes-vous ? »**

Law releva la tête, ha oui il ne s'était même pas présenté, il pensait qu'elle se souviendrait de lui, visiblement non.

 **« - Trafalgar Law.**

 **\- Pourquoi nous avoir soignés, moi, Luffy et Jimbei ?**

 **\- Une envie », dit-il en haussant les épaules.**

Iris termina de manger et fit la moue, pour elle se n'était pas une réponse ! Elle eut un frisson, elle commençait à avoir froid, elle était si peut vêtu !

 **« - Je pourrais avoir des vêtements ? »**

L'homme la regarda, il pensait que ses hommes s'en était occupés, quels idiots.

 **« - Je t'apporte ça »**

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une sorte de combinaison blanche. Elle voyait d'ici que c'était déjà deux fois trop grand pour elle et c'était pas le truc le plus classe au monde. Il jeta les vêtements à côté d'elle.

 **« - Ce n'est peut-être pas à ton aise, princesse »**

Il avait clairement dit ça, pour la provoquer, voir comment elle réagirait. Et effet, Iris lui lança un regard haineux, de nombreuses insultes défilèrent dans sa tête mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la peur, une immense peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que la jeune fille ne voulait pas retourner dans son pays.

 **« Vous allez m'utiliser ? »**

Il fit un sourire mystérieux sans lui donner de réponse. Elle commença à paniquer et tira sur sa chaîne. Il ricana et sortit de la pièce pour de bon. C'était son but de la faire paniquer. Maintenant, elle n'osera plus rien faire, de peur de blesser son capitaine mais aussi de peur de se faire utiliser, c'était parfait. Exactement la situation qu'il voulait. Il attendait avec impatience la suite.

. . .

Une semaine était passée, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue. Les femmes de l'île avaient finis par accepter le fait que des hommes squattent un bout de leur île et les hommes avaient accepté le fait que les femmes les détestaient, y compris . Après quelques jours de sagesses et d'acceptation de la sentence du capitaine ennemi, Iris était enfin libérée de ses chaînes. Trafalgar Law avait enfin accepté de la libérer à la seule condition qu'elle devait rester avec deux de ses hommes nommés Sachi et Penguin. Elle accepta avec plaisir malheureusement il se rendit compte très vite que c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Elle ne savait absolument pas que c'est deux hommes étaient enfaite de vrais pervers croisés avec de la glue. Toujours à la coller en lui posant plein de questions. Heureusement que l'homme poisson, Jimbei s'était réveillé. Iris restait avec lui, les deux hommes n'osaient pas trop parler en sa présence. Luffy ayant libérer l'ancien corsaire, la brunette l'avait fréquenté durant tout le voyage et s'était liée d'amitié avec lui, il était plutôt sympa malgré son air féroce. Mais il n'allait pas bien, son ami, Ace était mort devant ses yeux, sans qu'il n'est rien plus faire, mais il tiendra sa promesse, il protègera Luffy, coûte que coûte, peu importe le prix. D'ailleurs, Iris, lui en était très reconnaissante sauf que Jimbei restait souvent avec ce cher Trafalgar Law, personne qu'Iris voulait absolument éviter après les divers incidents dans l'infirmerie. Elle se trouvait donc en retrait, ne se mêlant d'aucune histoire. Parfois les amazones, qui venaient leur apporter à manger, venaient lui parler et lui poser des questions, elle en était heureuse. Leur Chef, l'impératrice Boa Hancock, avait même accepté qu'elle aille dans la forêt pour se balader, ce qui lui permettrait de rester seule tranquille sans les deux idiots pour l'enquiquiner mais le capitaine pirate, Trafalgar, avait refusé catégoriquement avec comme excuse « tu vas abîmer mon travail. ». Une fois son capitaine réveillé, il le payera, ça elle en était sûre.

Ce fût cette routine pendant deux ou trois jours, jusqu'à ce que son souhait se réalise. Luffy s'était réveillé, en très mauvaise état mais éveillé. Elle était dehors lorsque ça c'était produit. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Jimbei quand des secousses venant du sous-marin les avaient interpellés. Des hommes s'étaient amassés autour quand le plafond explosa, une longue jambe en sortit et un corps vola. Il atterrit par terre, juste devant Iris. Luffy la regarda dans les yeux et murmura un nom, un prénom, Ace. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules, criant, demandant où se trouvait son frère. Sachi et Penguin l'attrapèrent pour le séparer de sa nakama, une vingtaine d'homme se jetèrent alors sur lui pour le maintenir, sans succès, le capitaine ennemi les envoya valser à l'autre bout de la baie et s'enfui dans la forêt. Iris resta plantée, assise par terre, choquée de voir son capitaine comme ça, elle se doutait qu'il n'irait pas bien, mais à ce point. Elle tendit discrètement l'oreille quand elle entendit Jimbei posait une question à Law.

 **« -Qu'est ce qui se passera s'il ne s'arrête pas ?**

 **\- Ses blessures se rouvriront et se sera une mort certaine. »**

Et tout d'un coup, l'adrénaline monta, elle se leva rapidement et courut dans la forêt. Des cris d'homme lui disant de s'arrêter montèrent à ses oreilles, elle ne ralentit pas pour autant, se fia au bruit de fracas pour retrouver son capitaine et ami. Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les bois quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un, Jimbei. Surprise de le voir là alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il était à l'autre bout, elle s'arrêta. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant et lui disant de revenir. Elle se tira dans l'autre sens, voulant retrouver Luffy.

 **« - Laisses-moi ! Je dois le retrouver ! Je dois l'aider !**

 **\- Non retournes avec les autres, je vais m'en charger.**

 **\- C'est à moi de le faire ! »**

Jimbei s'énerva et la plaqua au sol, encadrant son cou de ses mains pour la maintenir. Iris fit apparaître ses crocs et ses yeux se fendirent et devinrent jaunes. Elle échappa un énorme grognement qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux. Un hurlement de dragon, que lui permettait son fruit du démon. Les heart pirates sursautèrent quand ils entendirent ce cri et commencèrent à flipper, Iris venait-elle de se faire dévorer ou un animal venait-il de se faire tuer. Ils ignoraient tous que la jeune femme possédait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Quel fut leur surprise quand ils la virent revenir, les poings serrés, les lèvres pinçaient, une plaie saignante sous l'œil droit, elle était visiblement énervée. La gamine avait laissé place à la femme. Law la regarda en soupirant, « qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? », se demanda-t-il. Iris se dirigea rageusement vers un coin isolé de la baie, signe qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être dérangée, malheureusement pour elle, monsieur Trafalgar n'en avait pas fini avec elle et décida d'aller la rejoindre, il s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune femme l'ignora en toute beauté et se concentra plutôt sur la mer qui faisait des vagues et des rouleaux devant elle.

 **« - Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fruit du démon.**

 **\- Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit ? »**

Il soupira, c'est vrai ça pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'en fait il était beaucoup plus intéresser qu'il ne le pensait. Alors qu'il était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par un mouvement de la mer. Un monstre marin était entrain de se débattre, créant un bouquant énorme et des vagues agitées. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se stoppa et le gigantesque poisson flotta sur l'eau salée. Iris se releva intrigué, elle n'avait pourtant pas vu de deuxième roi des mers, rien n'aurait pu le tuer autrement. Law l'imita mais rejoins son équipage, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque. Sachi et Penguin criaient qu'ils étaient sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose de la taille d'un homme juste à côté du monstre. Hors, jamais un homme aurait pu battre un si énorme poisson dans son milieu naturel. C'est que lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas monter de la terre qu'elle percuta. Personne n'aurait pu, sauf Rayleigh. Le bras droit du roi des pirates. Il apparut, essorant son tee-shirt .

 **« Ah je vous jure, ces putain de monstre marin. »**

Iris se rapprocha de toute l'agitation, pourquoi était-il là ? Et comment le savait-il ? Elle l'appela et s'approcha encore. Il la pris dans ses bras comme si s'était sa propre fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps puis il la regarda sérieusement et lui demanda où se trouvait Luffy. Elle indiqua la forêt du regard puis lui expliqua la situation. Il soupira exaspéré. Elle s'indigna de son comportement.

 **« - Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? Comment il est mort, ne demandes pas à Luffy d'oublier ça !**

 **\- Il doit avancer.**

 **\- Son frère s'est sacrifié pour le sauver ! Luffy ne pourra pas l'oublier et il s'en voudra toute sa vie pour ça !**

 **\- Laisses-moi m'en occuper.**

 **\- Je veux rester avec lui.**

 **\- Il en est hors de question ! »**

Elle se tut mais le fixa dans les yeux, ne baissant pas le regard. La tension se sentait et elle était très tendue. Elle voulait rester auprès de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve et on lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne comprenait pas, rien ne l'en empêchait.

 **« Ecoute moi bien, la marine ne recherche pas que Luffy, elle cherche tout l'équipage, particulièrement toi et lui. Maintenant ils savent où te trouver Iris, ils ne manqueront pas une occasion de te ramener sur l'île des dragons. Plus vous êtes dispersés, mieux c'est. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un plan. »**

Elle soupira, ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais il avait raison, totalement raison. S'ils ne se séparaient pas, elle risquait de mettre des personnes en danger. Pendant que Iris était plongée dans sa réflexion, le seigneur des ténèbres alla parler à Trafalgar Law qui fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas très enchanté par ce que le Viel homme venait de lui annoncer. Il regarda un bref instant Iris puis hocha la tête. La brunette remarqua la situation et tendit alors l'oreille grâce à ses sens plus aiguisés.

 **« - Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?**

 **\- Tu as besoin d'eux pour la suite de tes plans non ? »**

Elle supposa un soupir et arrêta de les écouter. Quand Rayleigh revint vers elle avec le sadique derrière lui elle se douta de quelque chose, mais refusa d'y penser. Il lui glissa qu'elle devait partir maintenant, qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Elle regarda les hommes en combinaison blanche s'activaient, chargeaient des caisses dans le sous-marin, criaient, donnaient des ordres, certains pleuraient, de joie ou de tristesse, elle ne savait pas et d'autres avaient des incroyables sourires collés au visage. C'est là qu'elle percuta, elle allait partir avec eux, avec tous ces hommes, tous ces pervers, ce sadique de capitaine. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas. Elle paniqua, son souffle devient plus court et sa vue se troubla. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps en entier tremblait. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, à part sa voix.

 **« Non … non je veux pas. »**

Rayleigh comprenant la situation demanda à tout le monde de s'éloigner d'Iris. Il s'était passé la même chose aux Shabondy. Iris, bien que maigrelette, était très puissante. Elle possédait deux sortes d'haki mais n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Quand Kuma avait fait disparaître un à un ses nakamas, Iris avait explosait et une puissante vague de haki c'était déferlée. C'est ce qui allait se passer.

Iris lâcha un hurlement. Celui qui vous fait avoir des frissons, celui qui peut terroriser, un cri à la mort. Peu après une secousse se fit ressentir et tout le monde fut envoyé contre les longues toiles qui séparaient la baie à la forêt, même Trafalgar Law qui se releva directement et observa Iris une fois la poussière dissipée. Elle était allongée par terre, inconsciente. Il regarda Rayleigh.

 **« - Dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore ? »**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, je reviens avec un nouveau petit chapitre, bon c'est censé être le dernier car c'est un two-shot, mais il y aura peut-être un suite ou des bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu gnan gnan je l'avoue. Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: L'univers de One piece n'est pas à moi, si une chose dérange un lecteur la partie gênant sera supprimée ou modifiée.**

...

Encore dans cette foutue infirmerie. Iris allait péter un câble. Elle grimaça quand Law lui toucha sa cuisse, bleue. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient quitté Amazon Lily, depuis ce temps le capitaine avait tenu son rôle à cœur et l'entrainait avec force. Cela explique le bleu, ça ne serait pas arrivé si Iris pouvait utiliser son pouvoir. Malheureusement la salle d'entrainement était trop petite pour accueillir ses ailes et Law lui avait formellement interdit. Law appliqua du gel glacé sur la blessure, Iris frissonna. Il massa doucement, bon elle devait se l'avouait, ses mains étaient divines. Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que Law fasse exprès d'appuyer violemment pour le sortir de ses pensées. Cela lui arracha un cri et elle lui envoya un beau coup de poing dans le vent.

 **« -J'en ai marre de toi Law ! »**

Lui ricana, mais reprit son sérieux et déclara :

 **« - On continu l'entrainement cette après-midi.**

 **\- J'ai promis à Sachi que je l'aiderais à réparer les tuyaux dans la cave.**

 **\- Tu sais réparer ça toi ?**

 **\- Je me débrouille pas mal pour une princesse**

 **\- Tu peux te rhabiller »** , dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Iris se releva et remonta son pantalon. Elle fermait le bouton de son jean quand Penguin rentra. Il fixa la brunette et son capitaine l'un après l'autre. La situation était très bizarre. Iris se rhabillait pendant que son capitaine la fixait, cela pouvait porter à confusion.

 **« - Hum … pardon.**

 **\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **\- J'ai les papiers que tu voulais capitaine. »**

Law tendit le bras pour les prendre et Iris sortit de la pièce gênée.

...

Sachi et Iris était tranquillement assis dans la cave entrain de discuter joyeusement. Ils venaient de finir de réparer les tuyaux, un petit repos s'était donc imposé. Parlant de tout et de rien la discussion tournant sur un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme : son homosexualité. Sachi était le premier à le dire, il ne l'assumait pas du tout. Il ne l'avait dit à personne en fait c'est Iris qui l'avait découvert. En même temps il n'était pas très discret, il dévorait son ami Penguin des yeux dès qu'il passait devant lui ou qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Iris avait donc découvert que Sachi essayait de cacher sa vrai nature derrière une image d'homme pervers, c'était bien joué, personne ne s'en serait douté mais la brunette était trop forte.

Iris eu un moment d'absence, des bruit de battements de cœurs étaient proche, très proche. Il devait en avoir des centaines, cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être ceux des membres de l'équipage. Elle se releva et tendit les oreilles pour se concentrer.

 **« Iris ? Y a un problème ? »**

Elle était tellement absorbée pour le bricolage qu'elle ne les avait même pas remarqués avant. Elle marcha un peu dans la pièce puis tombant sur une grosse caisse en bois au fond de la cave. Alors que Sachi allait lui dire quelque chose, elle força l'ouverture et dégagea le couvercle. Dedans ce trouvait plein de petit polochon. Elle en prit un dans sa main et défit la ficelle qui le maintenait fermé. Elle sortit son contenu. Un cœur. Un cœur dans un cube en gelée. Elle se retint de vomir. Elle resta les yeux figés dessus, la bouche entrouverte. Cette boîte était remplit d'une centaine de cœurs. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retournant en laissant tomber l'organe par terre.

 **«Faut toujours que tu ailles là où il faut pas… Iris »**

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Law était devant elle, son regard froid et arrogant, lui laissant clairement des éclairs et la maudissant de tout son corps. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et vira la main de Law de son épaule.

 **« - Me touches pas ! T'es dégoutant ! T'as vraiment un problème dans ta tête ! »**

Iris le poussa et partit en courant. Elle partit se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. On ne l'a revit pas de toute la journée.

...

 **« - Iris, s'il te plait sort de là, le capitaine voulait pas te faire peur, il voulait t'en parler !**

 **\- Dégages Bepo !**

 **\- Iris … s'il te plait. »**

Elle entrouvrit la porte et en sortit sa tête. L'ours polaire lui sourit, une bataille de gagné.

 **« - Vous êtes tous au courant ?**

 **-Tout l'équipage, oui.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas eu la bonne idée de m'avertir ?**

 **\- Ordre du capitaine.**

 **\- Et ben votre capitaine il commence à me casser les… »**

Un raclement de gorge l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, Trafalgar law se trouvait maintenant derrière Bepo. C'était la merde. Iris essaya de refermer la porte mais le pied du capitaine s'interposa, pas le choix, elle s'enfuit dans les grands rayons de la bibliothèque. La porte en fer claqua, la chasse pouvait commencer.

 **« - Soit tu sors de ta cachette maintenant, soit ma punition sera terrible. »**

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et de se camoufler. Law n'avait qu'à utiliser son haki pour la démasquer. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle, elle se déplaça alors discrètement l'opposé du bruit. Elle fit le tour d'une étagère et se retrouva dans le petit salon au centre de la salle. Elle grogna, elle devait arriver à la sortie. Elle sursauta quand la lumière s'éteint d'un seul coup, bon Law se trouvait près de l'interrupteur, donc il devait être à quelques mètres de la sortie, ça pouvait le faire, elle devait juste l'attirer un peu plus loin. Se déplaçant à quatre pattes, elle chopa un livre et le lança un peu plus loin. Bingo, Law se dirigea par là. Iris se releva d'un bond et courut vers la porte, elle l'a tira, elle ne s'ouvrait pas, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle.

 **« Scalpel. »**

Iris ne sentit rien au début mais ensuite un vide énorme se fit sentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle baissa la tête, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait un trou dans la poitrine. Law venait de lui voler son cœur. Le concerné s'agenouilla devant elle, son cœur dans sa main.

 **« On ne joue jamais avec moi, Miss. »**

Il fit rebondir le cœur dans sa main. Iris eut des remontées tellement ça lui lançait. Elle le supplia du regard, en larme, mais il continua, sadique comme il était. Il attendait beaucoup plus qu'un petit regard de soumission. Malgré la douleur, Iris attrapa son bras mais aucun effet, elle était tellement faible.

 **« A-Arrêtes, je t'en supplie. »**

Il arrêta alors pendant quelques instants, il la fixa, puis reprit son sourire sadique et appuya fortement sur la gelée. Iris hurla, surprise. C'était horriblement douloureux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même serrant ses mains contre elle comme si cela pouvait un tout petit peu la soulager. Elle haleta essayant de se reprendre un peu. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière. Les membres de l'équipage venaient de défoncer la porte pour rentrer. Iris reconnut les voix de Bepo, Sachi et Penguin essayant de raisonner leur capitaine.

 **« - Captaine arrêtez ! Elle ne le mérite pas !**

 **\- Vous allez la tuer ! »**

Trafalgar Law ricana, ho si elle le méritait. Elle l'avait bien cherché et puis c'était tellement jouissant de la voire si soumis à lui. La brunette reprit un peu ses esprits, il avait relâché un petit peu la pression.

 **« J'ai compris, je fouillerais plus jamais ! Mais je t'en supplie arrêtes ça ! »**

L'homme sourit satisfait, il posa le cœur par terre et déposa sa main sur le haut de la tête d'Iris, il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux et partit en prenant soin de reprendre le cœur avec. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Ses subordonnés le regardèrent s'éloigner pas à pas. Submergée par la fatigue et les émotions, la brunette s'évanouit.

...

Iris se réveilla, dans l'infirmerie, encore une fois. Tout était flou. Une seule chose lui revint en tête de suite, le sourire sadique de Law. Elle grogna et toucha sa poitrine. Le trou était toujours là, il ne lui avait pas rendu son cœur, merde. Elle soupira mais se reprit et se releva, son mal était partit. Elle trouva cela bizarre que personne n'était pour la surveiller. Iris se mit debout, elle avait encore ses vêtements, elle but un petit coup au robinet et sortit de la pièce. C'était étrangement calme, trop pour elle. Elle utilisa son ouïe de dragon pour détecter un quelconque bruit. Elle avança vers la cuisine, non, personne mais un son vint à ses oreilles, des lames s'entrechoquées. Dehors, il y avait un combat dehors. Ni une ni deux Iris courut vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte. Elle se prit un violent coup de vent dans la face l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux avec son bras. Elle rouvrit évitant une balle de justesse. La marine les envahissait. Elle vit Law se battre contre un homme imposant, peut-être un contre-amiral. Elle esquiva un homme qui lui fonçait dessus et lui asséna un coup vif et précis dans la nuque. Il s'effondra au sol. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se transformer, trop de monde, elle pourrait blesser des membres de l'équipage, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'envoler, le vent était trop fort pour elle. Iris grogna, quel bordel ! En plus elle n'avait même pas son sabre sur elle, mais quel boulet elle était ! Elle retira donc poignard d'un cadavre pas loin et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres dans le combat, les aidant du mieux qu'elle put. Le combat se termina peu de temps après, les marines se retirèrent dans leur navire en panique. A peine les marines éloigné de quelques mètres, Sachi commença déjà à faire la fête. Iris resta le regard fixait sur le navire, elle remarqua un sniper sur le mât de navire adverse. Il visait quelqu'un. Elle observa, il appuya légèrement sur la gâchette.

 **« Penguin attention ! »**

Iris se rua vers lui et le poussa. Un bruit de tir se fit entendre. La jeune femme s'effondra au sol, une tache de sang se forma sur son torse, elle avait été touchée. Elle suffoqua, pourquoi ne régénérait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ses écailles n'avaient-elles pas arrêtée la balle ? Il se passa quelques secondes avant que les garçons ne réalisent ce qu'il s'était passé, Trafalgar Law fut le premier agenouillé à ses côtés. Il la retourna sur le dos, soulevant le haut de son corps avec son avant-bras, Iris l'entendit grommelait.

 **« - Putain … Les gars le bloc opératoire, vite ! C'est une balle en granit-marin ! »**

La femme toussa, du sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle se sentit faiblir. Les hommes autour d'elle s'activèrent courant tous vers l'intérieur du sous-marin. Elle, elle se sentit être transporté, Law devait surement la porter. Avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, Iris chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille de Law qui était à son hauteur.

 **« - Tu as réussi à voler mon cœur … Trafalgar Law. »**

Elle ne pensait clairement pas au sens matériel dans cette phrase, elle espérait que le capitaine des hearts l'aurait un tant soit peu comprit. En effet elle devait se l'avouer, il l'attirait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Malgré la situation catastrophique, Law esquissa un petit sourire et pencha sa tête vers la blessée.

 **« Toi aussi tu me l'as piquées Miss. »**

Iris sourit avant de tomber dans les vapes. L'homme la transporta jusqu'à la salle d'opération, il la déposa sur la table en fer. Il enfila les gants que ses hommes lui tender. Un lui demanda si une anesthésie ne serait pas préférable. Law lui ricana au nez et ouvrit la chaire déjà détruite avec son scalpel. Ça, c'était son terrain de jeu.

...

Iris se réveilla seulement quelques jours plus tard. Law était à son chevet, endormis. Encore un peu dans les vapes, Iris fut attendrit par sa vue, elle voulut se relever mais une douleur horrible dans le bas ventre l'en empêcha et un couinement lui échappa, réveillant en même temps le capitaine. Il la fixa intensément, pendant un instant Iris crut qu'elle allait encore se prendre un savon de la part du capitaine. Contre toute attente, il se leva et remplit un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit et le but d'une traite. Elle se sentit revivre mais Law ne lui adressa toujours pas la parole.

 **« - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, encore ?**

 **\- J'étais entrain de me dire que c'est Penguin qui aurait dût se la prendre. Cela aurait été deux fois moins compliqué.**

 **\- Tu souhaites la mort d'un de tes membres d'équipage ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien de fois j'ai failli te perdre pendant l'opération ? »**

Iris fut surprise «J'ai failli …». Sa semi-déclaration n'était donc pas du vent ? Elle avait que des très faibles souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé, mais elle se souvenait très bien de leur petite déclaration. Elle se mit à rougir telle une gamine et baissa la tête.

 **« - Je suis désolé, je voulais juste le sauver.**

 **\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. »**

Elle se releva un peu, fuyant son regard quand même. Au fond, Law était quelqu'un de bien. Elle rapporta sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, le trou était toujours présent, elle en fut surprise. L'homme s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, il sortit son cœur de sa poche. Iris le fixa en grimaçant, c'était vraiment dégoutant.

 **« Je pense que tu le mérites. »**

Il se pencha vers elle et remit le cube en gelée à sa place comblant ainsi le trou dans son poitrail. Tout en faisant cela Law lui fit un bisou sur le front, qu'elle savoura. A contre cœur, Law se sépara d'elle mais Iris le retint, le fixant avec ses yeux perdue. Il colla son front au sien. Merde, il allait plus se contrôler.

 **« -Dis-moi que c'est du sérieux, je t'en supplie, dit-elle en se mordant adorablement la lèvre.**

 **\- Je vais finir par m'habituer à tes supplices. »**

Iris gémit, elle se sentait tellement faible mais tellement en sécurité avec lui. Prit d'un élan de passion, Law s'approcha encore plus et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son « élève ». Il sentit ses doigts passaient dans son cou pour attraper les cheveux à la racine de sa nuque. Iris entrouvrit la bouche signe qu'elle voulait plus qu'un petit smack. Law ne se priva pas et approfondis le baiser en commençant un ballet de langue. Il passa son bras derrière son dos et colla son corps contre le sien. Les hanches d'Iris se plaquèrent contre son torse, il grogna, elle était si petite. Il se sentit grossir d'excitation, ils devaient arrêter maintenant. Il essaya de s'éloigner de la jeune femme mais elle resta plaquée contre lui, il se releva donc et elle se retrouva sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent jamais, leur corps ondulés, leur bassin s'entrechoqués. Law commença à bander, merde, il arriverait plus à s'arrêter. Alors qu'il commençait à s'attaquer au cou de la jeune fille, on toqua à la porte.

 **« Capitaine ? Je viens vous remplacer, je peux entrer ? »**

Law lui dit d'attendre dehors quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps Iris avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son « second capitaine », elle avait étrangement honte. Il lui chuchota à son oreille en la mordillant : « on reprendra ça plus tard ». Il s'était lui-même calmé et la bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon avait disparu. Il chopa ses jambes et la porta comme une princesse, elle gémit, elle avait encore affreusement mal, le plaisir de tout à l'heure lui avait fait complètement oublié son état. Law sortit de la pièce Iris accrochait à son cou, Sachi était stoïque devant eux. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, la jeune fille s'était enfin réveillée après une semaine ! Iris rit face à la réaction de son ami, elle lui avait visiblement manquée. Ils s'empressèrent donc d'aller dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni. L'air pesant fut interrompu par Sachi qui rentra en trombe.

 **« Les gars j'ai une surprise ! »**

Ils le regardèrent tous comme des demeurés. Le capitaine entra donc dans la pièce, Iris à ses côtés se tenant le bassin blessé, s'appuyant contre Law pour marcher. Elle sourit devant leurs têtes choquées, un petit rire lui échappant. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent, des tables et des chaises valsèrent tandis que Penguin glissa aux pieds d'Iris en pleure.

 **« -Iris-Chan je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. T'aurais dû me laisser me prendre la balle ! Je ne mérite que ça ! Iris-Chan ! Je suis désoléééééé ! »**

Il s'attacha aux jambes d'Iris qui elle était morte de rire. Elle le rassura en lui disant que c'était rien et qu'elle avait vécu pire. C'était son choix de l'aider de toute manière. Law lui détourna le regard, il commençait déjà à être jaloux. Vego, le cuistot, se ramena des bouteilles de rhumes plein les bras, c'était une bonne excuse pour faire la fête. Les tables furent remises en place et tout l'équipage s'installa autours. Chacun prit une bouteille et trinquèrent à la santé d'Iris. Elle était pleine de joie. Elle se sentait tellement à sa place ici, avec Law et les gars, son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte qu'elle devrait repartir après. Dire qu'elle avait fait une crise pour ne pas venir avant. Elle allait boire dans sa bouteille quand Law la lui retira des mains. Elle grogna quand il lui dit que c'était interdit dans son état. Elle bouda, il sourit charmé et pour plaisanter il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le prit encore plus mal mais le cerné rigola. La fête s'éternisa pendant une heure ou deux puis chacun allèrent dans leur chambre se coucher épuisé. Quoique certain était tellement bourré qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à se détacher du sol. Law reprit Iris dans ses bras et la porta. Elle pensait retourner à l'infirmerie pour se reposer mais le capitaine avait visiblement décidé autrement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et rentra dedans. Il la posa sur le lit, elle le laissa faire, hésitant quand même. Il prit un pull dans son armoire qu'il lança à Iris. Elle lui fit remarquer que sa chambre était juste à côté et que son pyjama aussi. Il la remballa avec un grognement et s'en allant dans la salle de bain directement relié à sa chambre. Iris en profita donc pour enlever sa robe blanche et enfiler le pull de Law. Il était trop grand pour elle, pourtant Law était plutôt fin, il retombait en dessous de ses fesses cachant ainsi sa culotte dentelée noire. Elle remonta le col du vêtement au-dessus de son nez et respira l'odeur enivrante de son propriétaire. Bien qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son questionnement tout à l'heure, Iris se sentait comblée, amoureuse. Elle rabaissa le pull quand Law revint en boxer, elle rougit instantanément et détourna le regard. Lui sourit sadiquement, qu'elle était mignonne. Il la rejoignit dans le lit en se mettant sous la couette, elle se mit sous les couvertures elle-aussi. Ils ne bougèrent pas et regardèrent le plafond, un silence total reniait jusqu'à ce que Law bougea pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme, évitant soigneusement sa blessure. Il sourit quand il sentit sa respiration saccadée. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position à caressait des bouts de ses doigts la cuisse de son « amante » puis ensuite il se tourna de nouveau et passa une main sous le pull. Iris réagis au quart de tour et essaya de le repousser vainement. Contre toute attente, Law se contenta seulement de soulever un peu le tissu pour regarder la plaie encore rouge écarlate. Iris l'observa aussi, il fallait bien se l'avouer, elle était dégueulasse. Elle grogna, une cicatrice de plus. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle de Law contre sa peau. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand sa bouche entra en contact avec la blessure. Elle expira bruyamment, ce contact apaiser, contre toute attente, la brûlure constante que la dérangeait. Law remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser, il sourit contre sa bouche.

 **« Très jolie culotte. »**

...

Iris soupira, Law était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, même elle n'avait pas réussis à le calmer. Elle déjeunait donc seul avec les autres. Il était resté enfermé dans son laboratoire, une de ses expériences avait loupé et il était particulièrement complexé. Ayant fini son repas Iris décida de lui apporter un plateau, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la vielle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'emplacement de Law et toqua à la porte. Elle attendit qu'il donne son autorisation mais rien. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et entra. Il faisait noir, elle appuya donc sur l'interrupteur à sa droite pour allumer la lumière. Elle évita de justesse un scalpel qui se planta dans le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Merci le haki, au bout de 3 mois elle métrisait complément les deux hakis principaux, en même temps avec les entraînements de Law, c'était aller très vite. Elle en avait pris des coups. Elle trembla et tourna la tête vers l'origine du tireur. Law était assis sur fauteuil la fixa avec ses yeux gris, il avait leur surpris. Elle déposa le plateau à côté de lui puis décrocha le scalpel et lui lança l'objet dessus, signe d'énervement. Il avait essayé de la planter, mais lui il le rattrapa sans difficulté et sans se faire mal. La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la porte d'entrée mais elle se retrouva bloquée quand la main de son amant bloqua l'ouverture. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui faire face qu'il avait déjà capturé ses lèvres avec un baiser ardent. Il la souleva violemment tout en la plaquant contre le mur. Iris se retrouva nez à nez avec lui et enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, elle passa ses bras dans son cou caressant son crâne du bout des doigts. Elle grogna quand le médecin plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses. Il commença à les malaxer. Elle se sépara de sa bouche.

 **« Oï Law… calme-toi. »**

Elle ne put continuer à cause de ses nombreux gémissements, Law venait de lui mordre la clavicule, il remonta vers son cou et suça la fine peau de la demoiselle. Elle devint rougeâtre-bleuet. Il venait de lui faire un suçon. Génial, à un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas le cacher en plus. Il la déposa au sol et s'éloigna d'elle, il se rassit sur son siège en soupirant. Iris le sentit énervé et stressé. Elle lui proposa de les rejoindre dans le salon mais il refusa, il se refermait visiblement sur lui-même. Elle remarqua un carnet sur son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avança et le chopa avant que Law l'en empêche. C'était le sien.

 **« -Comment t'as eu ça ? T'es fouillé dans ma chambre ?** , s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Je voulais avoir le cœur net.**

 **\- De quoi ? Que je t'aime ?**

 **-Non que tu restes avec moi après. »**

Son cœur se serra, ça elle ne pouvait rien lui garantir. Son cœur était partagé entre retourner avec ses amis ou alors rester avec son amour. Elle baissa la tête serra son carnet contre elle.

 **« -Je ne peux rien te promettre.**

 **\- Si tu ne comptes pas rester on te déposera à la prochaine île, j'ai plus rien à t'apprendre**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu es cruel. »**

Elle sortit en cachant ses yeux en larme. Merde, ça lui faisait tellement mal. C'était un trop gros dilemme pour elle, elle ne pourrait jamais choisir entre les deux. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre évitant en même temps les questionnements des membres de l'équipage. Elle balança le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce et se jeta sur son lit. Elle hurla d'énervement, un grognement de dragon se fit entendre.

Iris s'endormit seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne se montra pas de toute l'après-midi et aussi au repas. Bizarrement Law, lui, était présent. Ses coéquipiers lui posèrent une multitude de questions. Il resta calme, appuyait sur Bepo endormit. Un mal de crâne lui vint et il ordonna à tout de monde de retourner à leur poste. Il resta dans le salon avec Vego. Il commença à lui faire la morale. Vego était un des seuls membres de l'équipage, à part Bepo, que Law écoutait. Il était son ainé d'une dizaine d'années. Il lui fit bien comprendre qu'Iris devait impérativement rester, pour le bien de l'équipage mais aussi le sien. Law soupira, il le savait très bien ça, mais si il était si froid c'était justement parce qu'il était trop attaché à la jeune femme.

 **« -Law, on sait toi et moi que si elle part ça te brisera le cœur** , Il parlait comme un père à son fils.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un gamin non plus, je vais m'en remettre** , ricana-t-il.

 **\- Tu l'aimes mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, c'est bien ça le problème.**

 **-Comment tu sais pour notre relation ?**

 **-Faut être aveugle pour pas le remarquer. »**

Law se maudit, il aurait dut être plus discret et moins faire attention à Iris. Vego le rassura, « ce n'est pas une honte d'aimer quelqu'un, Law ». Il se releva suite à ses paroles et partit de la pièce où l'air était devenu insupportable pour lui. Il retourna dans son laboratoire pour réparer ses dégâts. Il soupira, il avait vraiment pété un câble. Il passa sa soirée à ranger. Ce fût seulement vers minuit qu'il se décida à aller voir comment Iris allait. Il traversa le petit couloir qui les séparait et entra sans toquer. L'ambiance était tamisé seul la lampe de chevet était allumé. La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit, au-dessus des couvertures. Elle était habillé comme toute à l'heure, un pull noir avec un jeans. Law s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle, ses longs cheveux tout doux. Il sentit une pression sur son poignet, une main l'agrippait. Elle s'était réveillée en sentant une présence à côté d'elle, Law était revenue la voir. Elle n'osa même pas croiser son regard, elle se sentit tellement mal qu'elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et essaya de s'échapper mais l'homme l'attrapa est la plaqua contre le lit. Il était à quatre pattes sur elle, lui tenant les deux mains, il plongea son regard dans le sien mais elle détourna le sien. Il détacha ses mains pour prendre son visage l'obligeant à le regarder. Il allait prendre la parole mais elle posa ses doigts devant sa bouche.

 **« Si tu veux vraiment que je parte, il va falloir me tirer par la peau du cou parce que j'ai pas l'intention de bouger. »**

Il sourit, il n'y avait pas meilleur déclaration pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait faire partit de son équipage. Il relâcha son visage s'allonger sur elle, il posa la tête sur son ventre en embrassant sa main. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes.

 **« - J'ai une question…**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Tu m'aimes ? »**

Il hésita, l'aimait-il vraiment ou était-ce juste une attirance physique ? Mais il se remémora sa discussion avec Vego.

 **« C'est bien plus que ça Iris. »**

La concernée lui prit les épaules et le fit basculer sous elle. C'était maintenant elle qui se trouvait à quatre pattes sur lui, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Law lui attrapa une de ses cuisses dans sa main. Ce soir, ça n'allait pas s'arrêter à de simples bisous et de simples caresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau petit chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver. J'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: L'univers de One piece n'est pas à moi, si une chose dérange un lecteur la partie gênante sera supprimée ou modifiée.**

 **...**

Iris grogna, si Law lui avait dit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de la nuit, elle aurait refusé de se donner à lui. Elle avait des magnifiques cernes sous les yeux, au moins maintenant ils étaient assortis. Elle se dégagea des bras de Law et enfila son boxer et son pull qui jonchaient sur le sol de la chambre de son capitaine. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et sortit discrètement. Elle bailla et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle marcha en évitant les corps de ses nakamas allongés sur le sol. Hier ils s'étaient rendus au quartier général de la marine, Law leur avait emmené la boite remplit de cœur appartenant à des pirates. Son seul but était d'être promu grand corsaire, ce qui se passa plus tard dans la journée puis ils repartirent. Penguin et Sachi avaient sorti les bouteilles d'alcool et ça avait terminé en fête. L'alcool coulait à flot, Iris n'avait jamais autant bu de sa vie. Elle entra et se retrouva en face de Vego qui rangé la cuisine. C'était le seul à avoir était raisonnable même Law abusé sur l'alcool ce soir-là. Il rit quand il vit la tête de déterré d'Iris, il comprit direct et lui ramena un verre avec de l'aspirine. Elle le but d'une traite et alla s'assoir. Elle posa ses fesses très délicatement, elle avait une douleur à niveau de son bas-ventre.

 **« Et bien je vois que ça c'est plutôt bien passé avec Law hier soir. »** , rigola le cuisinier.

Les joues d'Iris prirent une couleur rosée qu'elle essaya de camoufler. Elle mangea une petite tartine de confiture puis proposa à l'ancien de l'aider, il refusa et à la place lui tendit un autre verre d'aspirine pour Law. Elle repartit donc dans la chambre et posa le verre sur la commode à côté du lit. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis rentra dedans. Elle soupira d'aise et laissa sa tête pendante en arrière. C'était son petit moment d'intimité qui ne dura pas longtemps car Law rentra sans toquer. Il passa sa tête sous l'eau du lavabo pour se réveiller puis tourna la tête vers sa petite amie qui n'avait même pas réagis à son arrivé. Il grogna et se déshabilla également. Il la poussa un peu et vint s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et mit ses jambes sur les siennes. Il prit son visage entre deux doigts et l'embrassa, il puait encore l'alcool.

 **« Merci pour l'aspirine. »**

Iris lui sourit et se mit à genou face à lui. Elle prit du shampoing dans sa main et massa ses cheveux. Law, lui, prit du gel douche et caressa le corps de sa belle, il se contrôla pour ne pas avoir les mains trop baladeuse.

 **« -Tu as l'air extrêmement fatiguée** , remarqua-t-il en massant ses épaules.

 **\- A qui la faute !** , s'exclama la brune en rinçant ses cheveux.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as pas aimé, je ne te croirais pas. »**

Iris rougit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Law ricana. Il chuchota à son oreille.

 **« Je serais même tenté de te reprendre maintenant pour que tu cris mon nom comme cette nuit. »**

Il mordit son cou et se releva emmenant Iris avec lui. Il sortit de la baignoire et couvrit son bas ventre d'une serviette alors que la jeune femme enroula tout son corps. Elle rattacha ses cheveux en chignon puis partit fouiller dans l'armoire pour se trouver des vêtements. Elle mit sa combinaison comme un pantalon et mit un débardeur noir, le haut de la tunique blanche pendait derrière. Elle s'étira et détacha ses cheveux pour qu'ils puissent sécher à l'air libre. Law vint derrière elle.

 **«- C'est pas un peu léger ?**

 **\- Avec Sachi on doit aller en salle des machines cette après-midi. »**

Après quelques mois dans l'équipage, Iris avait décidé de se rendre utile, par conséquent, elle avait demandait à sachi et penguin de lui apprendre la mécanique, à Vego de lui apprendre à cuisiner et à Law de lui apprendre les bases de la médecine. Il s'était pris un malin plaisir à lui sonner une tonne de livre à lire. Bon, maintenant grâce à lui maintenant elle savait nettoyer une plaie correctement et retirer une balle sans faire plus de dégât dans la peau. Iris attrapa son carnet sous le lit et commença à écrire la soirée qu'elle avait passée pendant que Law s'habillait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire, Iris était plus à l'aise avec lui, plus naturelle et lui prenait encore plus soin d'elle comme si elle était une petite poupée en porcelaine. Son passé de princesse, ses parents, son mari et son évasion réussite grâce à l'équipage de barbe blanche. Bien qu'elle se sente en sécurité à côté de lui, un sombre sentiment restait quand même en elle, et si on la retrouvait ? Elle avait partagé ses doutes avec Law qui lui avait ricané au nez, il n'était pas passé par quatre chemins pour lui dire qu'il tuerait toutes les personnes qui essayeraient de la reprendre, elle lui appartient, elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Iris referma son carnet et lui remit à sa place sous le lit. Elle regarda Law assis sur la chaise de son bureau entrain de calmer son mal de crâne, elle rigola c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça.

 **«- PoDragonD. Iris arrête de te moquer de moi sous peine d'un découpage de langue.**

 **\- Tu serais le plus déçu dans l'histoire. »** , Dit-elle en ricanant.

On toqua à la porte, Iris partit l'ouvrir. C'était Sachi, elle fit un bisou sur la joue vite fait à Law et partit avec son coéquipier dans la salle des machines. Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce à haute chaleur et travaillèrent tout en parlant de la soirée. Sachi parut gêné de lui raconter les ébats qu'il avait accomplis avec son ami Penguin. C'était seulement au beau milieu du plaisir qu'il avait eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, bon l'alcool avait beaucoup aidé aussi. Sachi fut quand même déçu de constater qu'au réveil Penguin ne se souvenait plus de rien, il s'était donc empressé de partir de sa cabine pour se changer et venir chercher Iris. La jeune femme lui promit d'aller lui parler dès que possible. Ils commencèrent le travail et inspectèrent les machines était à plain turbo, ils venaient de plonger dans la mer. Ils réglèrent quelques problèmes de fuite puis repartirent chacun de leur côté. Iris alla dans la bibliothèque alors que son ami s'en alla trouver son lit pour se recoucher. La brunette parcouru la bibliothèque et choisit un livre sur l'histoire de la piraterie. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil en face d'une grande vitre qui donna un magnifique vue sur l'océan et tous les poissons qu'il regorgeait. Malgré qu'elle s'y était habitué, Iris restait quand même mal à l'aise sous l'eau, surement parce qu'elle avait un fruit du démon mais aussi car elle était un dragon qui préférait être dans le ciel pour voler. Elle se demandait comment Law faisait, il avait surement l'habitude après toutes ses années. Elle commença à lire tranquillement enroulée dans une couverture pour se tenir chaud. Elle fixa la table non loin d'elle. Elle sourit, Law et elle avait passé un après-midi enfermés ici. Le barbu n'avait pas résisté au corps de la jeune femme. Elle sourit, depuis 5 mois, elle n'avait jamais était aussi active sexuellement parlant. Non pas que Law soit un pervers, mais c'est comme si Iris rattrapait ses années perdues, enfermée dans son château. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant que son capitaine rentre dans la pièce aux livres lui aussi. Elle soupira, la pose était bien vite terminée. Le jeune homme se plaça devant Iris qui le regardait en mode « me fais pas chier », dommage pour elle, son activité préférée était de l'emmerder. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle passa l'une de ses mains dans son cou, il en profita pour enlaçait sa taille. Il la souleva pour prendre sa place dans le fauteuil et la posa sur ses genoux. Il dégagea la couverture pour la poser sur eux deux. Iris bouda mais posa quand même sa tête sur son torse, comment lui résister. C'était bien ça le problème elle n'y arrivait pas. Il la serra contre lui, inspirant une grande bouffée de son parfum. Il posa lui-même sa tête sur la sienne. Iris continua à lire malgré l'attention de demandait Law. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne puis descendit vers ses oreilles et son cou. Ce petit moment calme fut dérangé par son escargophone qui se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

 **« -Quoi Bepo ?**

 **-On a un problème capitaine, un monstre marin nous tourne autour.**

 **\- Active les ondes.**

 **\- Je les ai déjà activées ! »**

Le sous-marin se mit à tanguer, Iris se ramassa par terre, elle se releva sans trop de soucis mais eu du mal à tenir debout. Law sortit du fauteuil en panique tout en gardant un air calme sur le visage. Le gros poisson passa juste à côté d'eux, il les vit à travers la vitre, en passant il donna un coup de queue sur le côté. Le verre se fissura légèrement.

 **« Les gars remontaient à la surface. »**

Le monstre repassa de leur côté, il allait donner un deuxième coup. Law attrapa la main d'Iris et partit en courant vers la sortie l'emmenant avec lui mais c'était déjà trop tard, la vitre se brisa et l'eau se déversa dans la pièce. Ils sortirent juste à temps, il fallait fuir, deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon ne pouvaient pas se permettre de toucher de l'eau salée. Law ferma la porte et repartit en courant suivit de près par Iris. Le plancher penché un peu, ils étaient entrain de remonter, cela ralentit leur progression. La porte derrière eux explosa et l'eau commença progresser dans les couloirs. Ils coururent encore plus vite. Iris tomba lorsque le sous-marin sortit de l'eau, Law la souleva vite et ils repartirent, la sortie était juste devant eux, la porte s'ouvrit, les gars criait et les encourageaient. Penguin attrapa la main d'Iris et la tira vite contre lui, Vego lui attrapa Law. Ils fermèrent vite la porte, celle-là en risquait pas de craquer. La jeune femme s'effondra par terre et reprit son souffle avec de grandes bouffées d'air. Ils venaient de survivre à une mort certaine. Lost, un gars de l'équipage, lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos signe que tout aller bien. Au contraire, le monstre ressortit de l'eau créant une immense vague, Iris n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le voile s'abattit sur elle. Mais elle se fit éjecter sur le côté, elle se tint à la rambarde, fixant la scène les yeux écartés. Son capitaine venait de se faire prendre à sa place.

 **« LAWWW ! »**

Trop tard il fut envoyé dans la mer.

...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Iris buvait du café pour rester éveillée. Ça devait être sa onzième ou douzième tasse de la nuit. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit et fixa le lit en face d'elle. Law était dedans, endormis, relié à des perfusions. Après avoir était éjecté dans la mer, il faillit se faire bouffer par le poisson, heureusement un bon coup de canon avait réussi à attirer son attention. Tout le monde se mit à attaquer le monstre pendant ce temps Vego avait sauté à l'eau pour sauver son capitaine. Il le remonta, mais il avait déjà perdu connaissance. Lost prit son pou et parut inquiet. Il sentait rien, absolument rien. Il commença le massage cardiaque, Iris se glissa à ses côté, les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra la main de Law contre elle, priant intérieurement pour qu'il se réveille. Une minute passa, intense, rien ne se passait, Lost continu plus vite et plus fort.

 **« Aller putain capitaine déconnes pas! Réveille-toi ! »**

Il donna un gros coup de poing sur son cœur et comme par miracle Law se mit à cracher de l'eau, à tousser et à respirer. Lost souleva son torse pour lui permettre de mieux se reprendre. Et voilà maintenant il était dans ce lit pour se reposer et reprendre du poil de la bête.

Iris se leva et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amant. Elle le regarda dormir, visiblement extrêmement attendri. Elle caressa sa joue avec délicatesse, il paressait tellement gentil comme ça. Elle sourit et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue. A mince, elle venait de le réveiller. Une main se glissa habilement autour de ses hanches l'obligeant à se coller un peu plus au torse du jeune homme. Elle passa la main sous le tee-shirt de son capitaine et caressa doucement sa peau bronzée. Il frissonna légèrement mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu dans les airs. Il regarda autour de lui en se raclant le fond de la gorge. Il avait mal partout. Les caresses de sa petite-amie l'apaisait, il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

 **« - Je dors depuis combien de temps ?**

 **-Quelques heures tout au plus.**

 **\- Il y a rien eu de grave pendant mon absence ?**

 **-On a amarré sur l'île la plus proche, les gars s'occupent de la réparation. Tout le sous-marin est inondé et on a plus de bibliothèque. »**

Il soupira, il y avait quand même des dégâts. Il était particulièrement frustré. Il était le capitaine et il n'était même pas en forme pour les aider. Il grogna et essaya de se lever. Iris réagit au quart de tour et se mit à califourchon sur lui pour le retenir.

 **« -Hop hop, tu penses aller où comme ça ?**

 **-Je suis le capitaine.**

 **\- Et le capitaine doit se reposer pour être en forme plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bepo s'occupe de tout. »**

Law soupira et reposa sa tête sur le coussin. C'est qu'elle était vraiment convainquant la petite. Il referma les yeux, Iris s'enleva de son bassin pour venir se rassoir à côté de lui. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les planquant en arrière.

 **« -Merci de m'avoir sauvé Law.**

 **\- C'est le boulot du prince-charmant de sauver sa princesse. »** , Dit-il en riant sincèrement.

Elle sourit et lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue. Elle lui murmura qu'elle allait avertir les autres de son réveil. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et Iris partit de la pièce. Il entendit crier dehors, les gars devaient être contents de le savoir en forme. Il aperçut aussi le rire cristallin de sa merveille. Il soupira d'aise, une petite seconde et c'est elle qui se serait retrouvé à l'eau. Elle n'aurait certainement pas survécu. Alors de l'entendre rire et parler avec les autres, tout cela le rassurer. C'est fou comme en une demi-année il avait réussi à s'attacher à elle. Il sourit bêtement dans le vide en se rappelant les nuits endiablées qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble. Personne ne l'avait rendu aussi dingue qu'elle. La porte s'ouvrit et une masse de gens courut vers lui. Tous ses équipiers venaient s'assurer qu'il allait bien, lui donnant des petites tapes amicales. Ils restèrent un moment puis repartirent rassurés. La bonne humeur était revenue dans le sous-marin et Law était enfin soulagé. Les gars pouvaient gérés ça tout seul pendant quelques jours.

Iris s'installa à côté de lui et les recouvrirent d'une couverture. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et mit sa tête sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent comme cela.

...

Iris prit une grande faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient, quand allaient-ils enfin s'arrêter ? Sachi, Lost, Penguin, elle et Law cherchaient un chemin pour monter en haut d'une falaise. Ils étaient arrivés sur cette nouvelle île vers la fin de la matinée, ils s'étaient empressés de sortir pour aller l'explorer. Law voulait monter le plus haut possible pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Son amant lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter un mur de pierre deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Iris l'attrapa avec plaisir et donna juste une petite impulsion avec son pied que Law la souleva comme un poids plume. Il la plaqua contre lui et posa une de ses mains sur une de ses fesses. Iris le repoussa et continua le chemin. Son homme soupira, elle était visiblement encore gênée de s'afficher devant ses hommes. Elle prit la tête du groupe et continua d'avancer. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut Sachi et Penguin entrain de discuter. Ils avaient enfin retrouvés leur complicité après de nombreuses disputes. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin sortir ensemble finalement ?

Ils arrivèrent en haut du pic. Iris se plaça tout au bout de celui-ci pour observer la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle. Quelques centaines de mètres en bas, pouvait apercevoir le sous-marin avec des hommes qui se prélassaient au soleil. **« Les salauds ! »** , pensa Iris. Lost vint se mettre à côté d'elle.

 **« -C'est beau hein ?** , demanda-t-il.

 **-C'est magnifique tu veux dire. »**

Un splendide couché de soleil s'étendait devant eux. Ils sourirent, quelle belle aventure ils étaient entrain de vivre. Durant quelques semaines, la jeune femme avait appris à connaître Lost et son histoire. C'était un jeune garçon de seulement 17 ans, très mature pour son âge. Il était un apprenti infirmier que Law avait récupéré en très mauvais état. Son village venait d'être détruit par des pirates. Quelle surprise se fut alors pour lui quand un nouveau pirate venait lui proposer son aide. Son intégration avait été dure mais maintenant c'était un des plus fidèles membres de l'équipage. Iris tendit l'oreille, elle entendait des pas, beaucoup de pas.

 **« - On est pas seuls. »**

Ils se rassemblèrent tous derrière leur capitaine. Ils étaient au bord de la falaise alors que des hommes avec de longues lances avancés vers eux. Les tenants droits devant eux ils menaçaient les pirates. Ils reculèrent un petit peu, Lost s'accrocha à Iris quand son pied fût à la limite de la pierre et du vide.

 **« -Les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenues ici.**

 **\- Je suis Trafalgar Law, je ne vous veux aucun mal.**

 **\- Ils disent tout ça mais ensuite la nuit ils viennent saccager et piller nos maisons. »**

Iris faillit s'emporter pour les défendre mais Law l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main et promit aux habitants de partir dès maintenant s'ils abaissaient leurs lances. Ils firent rien et ne bougèrent pas de leur position. On pouvait entendre en bas des hommes crier, l'équipage avait dût les voir. Iris chuchota à Law doucement.

 **« - Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir ?**

 **-Est-ce vraiment utile ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'amuse ? »**

Elle eut une soudaine envie de lui mettre un énorme coup de poing dans sa magnifique gueule mais leurs adversaires commençaient à avancer, les faisant reculer à cause de leurs armes seulement Lost trébucha et s'inclina en arrière, il chuta. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que tout le monde se rendirent compte de la gravité de cette action. Iris, elle, réagit au quart de tour et sauta dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas peur, ho non, là elle était dans son élément. L'air. Elle s'y sentait tout simplement à sa place. Elle se mit en piqué pour accélérer sa descente puis tendit les mains vers Lost ensuite pour l'attraper. Elle se concentra pour déployer ses ailes. Ses écailles bleues et vertes étincelaient grâce au soleil. Ils s'attrapèrent les avant-bras et Iris développa ses ailes. Elle grimaça, elle avait du mal à ralentir, elle allait beaucoup trop vite et le poids de Lost l'emmenait encore plus vers le sol. Elle y mit plus de force et réussit à se stopper à temps. Elle posa doucement le jeune garçon au sol. Une sphère bleue se créa et Law et les autres se retrouvèrent à côté d'eux. Elle se retint de le frapper. Elle leva la tête, les indigènes étaient penchés au-dessus de la falaise entrain de les observer, leur chef semblait émerveillé devant les grandes ailes bleues de la femme-dragon. Elle le regarda méchamment et montra ses crocs. Iris faillit se percer les lèvres lorsque Law lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête. Elle grogna et fit disparaître ses attributs de dragon puis se retourna pour aller sur le sous-marin. Un bruit qui transperça l'air la dérangea et la brunette se retourna rapidement pour attraper une flèche entre ses deux doigts. Ses iris se fendirent en deux tel un reptile. Elle allait les exploser.

...

Il faisait froid, extrêmement froid, sur Punk Hazard. Iris dormait en boule, serrée contre son homme. Elle essayait vainement de prendre un tout petit peu de chaleur. Law, lui, n'arrivait pas dormir. Il se dégagea un peu de l'emprise de sa petite amie, il se leva et s'habilla.

 **« -Hum …**

 **\- Je vais nous chercher du thé.**

 **-Habillé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais il fait froid. »** , Lança-t-il sarcastique.

Iris barbouilla un peu dans son coussin puis fit mine de se rendormir. Law lui caressa les cheveux puis sortit de sa cabine. Il referma délicatement la porte et soupira, elle allait énormément lui manquer mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Il allait passé l'année avec César Clown, un scientifique, tout simplement car il en avait besoin pour la suite de ses plans. Bien entendu il en avait parlé à tout l'équipage sauf à Iris. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à ça parce qu'il était à cent pour cent sur qu'elle aurait voulu venir avec lui donc non, hors de question de lui en parler. Pourtant un mauvais sentiment le guettait. Law marcha donc doucement dans les couloirs, il avait décidé de partir de nuit quand tout le monde dormait, cela lui éviter donc les adieux émotifs. Il alla dans son laboratoire prendre ses sacs puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se trouva devant la grande porte blindée. L'heure était venue, lorsqu'il passera cette porte il n'aura plus le droit à l'erreur. Il inspira de l'air avec son habituel contrôle et tourna la poignée. Il se retrouva face à l'entendu blanche que laissait la neige une fois tombée. Il se retourna et referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte d'entrée du sous-marin. Il se remit face à la rambarde et quelle fût sa surprise quand il découvrit Iris enroulé dans son long manteau marron et son énorme écharpe beige. Il ne vacilla pas, il ne montra même aucun sentiment, il ne devait pas flancher maintenant.

 **« - T'es venu me dire au revoir ?**

 **\- Tu pensais vraiment partir sans ton adorable petite amie ? »**

Il haussa un sourcil et remarqua enfin le petit sac qui pendouillait dans le dos d'Iris. Il soupira.

 **« -Qui t'en as parlé ?**

 **\- Sachi et Penguin ne sont pas trop fiables quand ils sont bourrés, Vego fredonne des chansons complètement idiotes par rapport à l'actualité, Lost ne tient pas en place quand il doit se passer quelque chose, Kase déballe toute sa vie après un peu de charme et Bepo … ben c'est Bepo quoi… »**

Elle descendit de la rambarde pour se plaça devant Law, les mains dans les poches de son manteau et la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe. Elle ne baissa pas le regard et défia son capitaine.

 **« -Tu ne viendras pas avec moi Iris.**

 **\- Tes ordres n'ont aucune importances en ce moment, je viens ce n'est pas négociable c'est tout.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te découpe ?**

 **\- Essayes toujours. »**

Iris continuait de le fixer et ne baissa pas du regard, elle viendrait pour sûr même s'il ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer mais la principale raison de sa détermination c'était une certaine femme de neige, elle s'appelait Monet lui semblait-il et elle était beaucoup trop sexy à son goût. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse un an avec cette allumeuse. Et puis la seconde raison était évidente, Law lui avait dit que c'est ici qu'elle reverrait son ancien équipage, l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Elle ne pouvait pas les louper.

Son capitaine ne lui avait pas parlé de ses plans ni de ses intentions, elle n'était donc pas au courant que dans le futur Trafalgar Law proposerait une alliance avec le chapeau de paille.

Law grogna d'énervement, il détestait quand Iris lui tenait autant tête. Il la préférait totalement soumise à lui, même si généralement ce n'était pas le cas. Bien évidemment au lit elle le laissait le total contrôle pour satisfaire son instinct animal masculin mais généralement elle avait toujours son mot à dire dans les discussions importantes.

 **« - Je pars avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non !**

 **\- Tes actions ne seraient-elles pas mené par de la pure jalousie ? »**

Iris fit la bouille, elle avait été bien vite découverte. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quand Law s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme avait quand même peur de la violence même si bien entendu Law ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête et massa ses cheveux pour y mettre en bordel monstre. Il savait qu'elle détester ça, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il le faisait mais plus important, ensuite il glissa ses longs doigts le long de sa tête pour venir lui prendre délicatement le menton et relever sa tête baissée. Il la trouvé tout simplement craquante, à cause du froid c'est yeux étaient humides comme aux bords des larmes, le bout de son nez et ses joues était rouges, les cheveux ébouriffé de son geste précèdent mais qui dansaient quand même avec les mouvements du vent. Il se pencha comme il avait maintenant l'habitude de faire à cause de leur différence de taille. Il continua à la fixer tout en se rapprochant petit à petit, finalement il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un doux et passionné baiser. Iris passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus et approfondir le baiser.

Il dura quelques minutes. Ils profitèrent de leur corps en les collant et en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Iris promena sa main dans les cheveux de Law en dessous de son bonnet. Seul elle pouvait le toucher et ça, personne n'y pourra rien, même pas son homme lui-même. Ils se séparent donc après de longues secondes. Law se recula, attrape son sac et dépassa Iris pour s'en aller. La brunette resta fixe, regardant le mur.

 **« - Bon tu viens, on n'a pas que ça à foutre. »**

Iris sourit de satisfaction et lui courra après. Elle arrivait toujours à lui faire changer d'avis.


End file.
